RWBY: Flashpoint Arkham
by Spartan036
Summary: Blake Belladonna is pulled into the Arkham origins universe, but with a twist. Everyone she knows and loves is either evil or insane and the only person she could trust...Is literally herself.
1. Reality

Roman Torchwick also known as the black mask has had enough of this "Bat-woman", they say she's some kind of supernatural entity or super heroin but the only thing he see's is trouble for his large empire. The assassins can't even stop her, not even the good ones who have taken more lives than he did but the clowness has put up some effort. He looks at the shipment freighter that was just recently destroyed by the bat, he crunches it up in anger.

"Did you know what was in those crates?! Guns! Guns for terrorists and meglomaniacs who want world domination!" He yelled at his henchmen, beside his desk is Cleo who is unfazed by the beating, its a typical day for the mobster.

"You had one job! One fucking job!" Roman kicks the henchman in unmentionables and picks him up.

"Sir I assure you, the assassins are doing their best on killing him." He turns around to Cleo in anger.

"Their best?! There dropping like dead flies!" A henchman gets up only to for his face to get slammed against the carpet.

"I respect the clown though!" The door flies open to reveal the young mercenary known as Deathstroke Arc along with his partner Dead-shot.

"What is it?" The mobster asks.

"Nothing as all ways but we managed to take something interesting..." He pulls out a blueprint to reveals some kind of portable teleporter.

"And where exactly did you get this from?" Roman asks.

"Lets just say the kind doctor Eobard Thawne." Deadshot replied, Roman looks at the plan and looks up to both of the assassins.

"So this thing...Its going to get rid of the bat?" He asks.

"Most definitely!" Jaune replied.

"Good then...I'll send some help for you guys in order to set the trap. But what happened to the good doctor?" Deadshot smiles underneath her balclava and turns on her phone.

"Yang, give the doctor our thanks."

* * *

Disclosed area.

On the chair is professor Eobard Thawne, he is tied up and doused with gasoline and also gagged and beaten. In front of him is firefly aka Yang Xiao Long who is armed with a flamethrower and has a jetpack with wings on them, her phone rings and she picks it up.

"Yang, give the doctor our thanks." Yang giggles in excitement and arms her flamethrower.

"Its cold outside...Better get warmed up!" The professor screams underneath the duct tape as Yang walks up to him with her flamethrower, she maniacally laughs as her helmet flip on.

* * *

The GCPD has been acting corrupt today ever since the new comissioner Loeb has been assigned, he said that he would serve the city but instead served himself and the corrupt of Gotham. Walking to his office is officer Cardin Winchester who is adjusting his glasses, next to him is officer Velvet Scarlatina, like him, he believes in the greater good of the city and both are considered scouts because of their good intentions and deeds they've done to the citizens.

He sits on his desk along with Velvet, they never really talk much but there the best of partners of the police force. Cardin checks the database and see's the reports of the super villains that are in the city.

"This job just keeps getting harder and harder..." The man sighs.

"Criminals are starting to gain the upper hand and were just here doing minor work and yelling at teenagers." Velvet looks at her computer again to see another article about the bat-woman.

"Then there's this one...Doesn't she know that were fine on our own?"

"She is also a symbol of justice, you just don't know it yet."

* * *

Gotham docks. 

Two henchmen get out of the cars and ready their guns, the docks are where the most illegal or legal items are shipped and is Roman's main trade route with other sources. The first henchman turns on the power as he enters the safe house, suddenly the lights go off again.

"What the hell? Dave? Dave? What happened to the lights?" He cautiously walks with his rifle in check, a large arm goes through the floor board and grabs him. A woman appears from it, she is wearing armor and a cape with some kind of cowl that has bat ears on her head which covers her face.

"Right where we want you..." She turns around to see a man with a crocodile tale and skin and blonde hair, he is known to many as a murderer and a cannibal. He is Sun Wukong aka Killer croc. The assassin tries to ram towards her and she ends up firing her grappling hook at a nearby rail. Sun crashes through the entrance into the middle of the snow.

"Dammit!" He cursed to see the woman again, the crocodile-like being giggles as Deathstroke appears from the crates. He pulls out his handgun and fires at her but she rolls over and the shot misses. She turns around to see him.

"Looks like you got our invitation...Just you and me!" Deathstroke yelled underneath his mask, some idiot back at India shot his right eye off which left him with only one socket on his mask.

"I doubt it..." Bat-woman replied as she turns to Sun, the cannibal runs towards her only for the woman to dodge him again. He ends up running to a large crate which he crashes into.

"Pfft...Typical crook." Bat-woman looks at Dethstroke and he runs.

"Come on!" He screamed as Bat-woman threw a batarang at him, he slides underneath the sharp objects and presses his foot against the right wall then front flips sideways and lands with perfection. Bat-woman pulls out her grappling gun which sends her flying towards Jaune, he pulls out a baton-like object then it extends into a staff. He smacks her off of him and causes her to slide on a leaning cargo and fall on another one, she looks up to see Jaune jumping towards her with his staff and gets out of the way. Deathstroke swings his staff forward to the left but she blocks it with her wrist blades, he makes another swing from the bottom right but she blocks it again.

Deathstroke raises his staff and twirls it and tries to slam it towards Bat-woman, she moves out of the way and winds up behind him. The blonde kicks her against another cargo, she looks up to see another one sliding towards Deathstroke, he moves out of the way. As the cargo falls, Bat-woman jumps and round house kicks him causing Deathstroke to fall. He looks down and reaches his staff out then turns it sideways, the ends of the staff get caught in between the cargo which causes the mercenary to swing right back up. Bat-woman looks down only for Deathstroke to kick her in the face, she is sent flying into another cargo.

The two look at each other, eye to eye. Deathstroke pulls out his sword and runs towards her, he swings the blade but she blocks them again with her gaunlets, He continues striking her with the weapon, she catches the blade as it gets caught against her wrist blades. Bat-woman punches Deathstroke in the right cheek then an uppercut. He lets go and proceeds to swing his weapon, she catches the blades again but this time with both wrist blades, she ends up destroying the sword. She grabs Deathstroke by the face and pins him against the wall, he moves her hand from him and headbuts her then tires to smash her down to the floor only for the caped crusader to use her legs and climb against the wall, causing her to throw Deathstroke into the edge.

Deathstroke pulls out another sword.

"Lets take this elsewhere..." He jumps off of the cargo with Bat-woman following him again, he leads her into an open area.

"Pyrrha, now." Deathstroke ordered, in the distance is Deadshot armed with a sniper rifle. She fires at a nearby chain which blocks the escape route from behind Bat-woman.

"Trapped like rat..." Deathstroke pulls out the teleporter as he stabs his sword on to the ground, he presses the button.

* * *

RWBY-verse.

Blake hangs out with her friends in the mess hall, after beating up Cardin, she was declared as the second most popular student of the school. So far Weiss and Her have mended the rift in their relationship.

"So, where do we hang tomorrow?" Yang asks.

"I say-" A large portal opens in the back of them, students cling to dear life as some run from the large interdimensional rip. Blake tries ti grab on to the table but is quickly swept by the force, Weiss catches her hand. The force is unrelenting, if Weiss doesn't let go, she will follow too. Blake looks at her team and sadly smiles at them.

"Don't you dare!" Weiss yelled as team JNPR runs towards them.

"Weiss, if the portal won't stop, you'll be joining me...Only one must go..." The tear filled heiress tightens her grip on Blake's hand.

"Goodbye Weiss..." Blake lets go her, the Faunus is pulled into the portal which closes and leaves the motionless teleporter on the ground.

* * *

Blake is thrown by the trajectory into the ground, her eyes are all fuzzy but she could feel snow.

"It only spat out a girl?!" Sun roared as he gets out of the crates, she looks up to see the reptilian being.

"Not just a girl...Blake..." Deathstroke kneels in front of her as the paralyzed Faunus attempts to move.

"How do you..." He takes off his mask to reveal Jaune arc, he has worn out blonde hair and an eyepatch on his left eye. Deadshot takes off her mask also to reveal Pyrrha Nikos.

"If I exist in that other world...Know that this wasn't personal. No witnesses." Jaune pulls out his pistol and aims it at Blake, suddenly a gas grenade falls on the ground which causes the assassins to cover their faces. Blake closes her eyes as something picks her up.

* * *

Unspecified location.

Blake slowly opens her eyes to hear tech noises in the background, she gets up to reveal that she is in a cave with computers in them. The Faunus finds her bow and puts it back on, she looks at the TV screen to see herself.

"I am Vicki Vale, here on the exclusive interview of the new CEO, former police-woman and now billionaire: Blake Belladonna." The woman goes up to Blake but she shuns her.

"Ms Belladonna, do you require refreshments?" She jumps and turns around to see Adam.

"What? How are you-Whats going on?"

"I know your confused...But allow me to explain." She turns to see a woman that looks exactly like her except in her 20's wearing a full body armor with a bat symbol and a cape.


	2. Rogues and the hopeless

Its a hard day for the assassins, the bat-woman got away. She's tricky one alright, not even the best assassin like Jaune could get her. The mercenary hangs up his mask and takes off his heavily armored suit along with Pyrrha who removes her orange and blue jacket and wrist guns along with sniper rifle, the two rest on the couch of their temporary apartment which is moderately clean. Jaune is still frustrated over the fact that even the worlds greatest assassin was beaten. He turns on the TV to show that commissioner Loeb was murdered recently, Jaune didn't care, he was corrupt pig that used his power for himself. The man comes into a realization...and something that he shouldn't say to Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha..." The sniper turns to him, they've partners for a long time and they go as far as back in their childhood.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking...We should call this our last." Jaune looks at the TV with the woman grinning.

"I get it, take a vacation until our middle batteries are recharged?" She suggests but blonde sighs and shakes her head.

"No...I'm saying that we should retire." Pyrrha is shocked, Jaune is always the unrelenting one and will never quit but she hopes this is a joke.

"What?" She gasps.

"You heard me, you could join if you want." The woman shakes her head and pulls her hair.

"Please you better be telling me that your joking...We've made a living from all the blood and you just want to stop now?"

"Pyrrha, its not-"

"I understand, its about the bat isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. We've been doing the same thing for the past few years and I don't want us to turn into killers who are doing it for the money but for the sake of killing even for a penny!" He replied angrily and continues to huff which causes the sniper to freeze in shock.

"If that's you want...Okay." Pyrrha sadly looks down at the ground.

"You have a good time while I'll go after the bat, alright?" She goes to her room and falls asleep on her bed with silent tears.

Morning. 

Pyrrha gets up from bed and brushes her teeth, she notices that Jaune isn't in his room but shrugs it off. She doesn't get her attitude towards him, he always told her not to disdain herself every time she gets an imperfect shot. The redhead goes to the shower, thoughts of that successful yet tragic mission flowed in her head like poison.

_It was in Russia, she was sent to assassinate corrupt vice prime minister Mikhail Petrovich, Pyrrha sets her sniper rifle on the balcony. She dons her same orange jacket and wrist guns along with grey balcalva and laser sighted lens on her left eye. Her fourteenth job, she has her sights on the target and there's an advantage point which was the wall where the bullet could ricochet against it. He gets out of the car and she aims at the wall as he gets near it but someone gets out of the car too. _

_"Probably some whore-" Its her mother, the person who approved everything she did. Pyrrha was a different girl, she loved to be active and wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty when it came to physical activities. Mrs Nikos always praised her and guided her everywhere.  
_

_"If I pull the trigger...I can't..." She trembles but aims the sniper rifle, she made her decision.  
_

_"Sorry Mom..." Pyrrha fires the sniper rifle which ricochets against the wall and the bullet pierces through Mikhail and finally Mrs Nikos. Her mother falls on the ground, dead. _

The sniper looks over the whole view of Gotham city, the bat only comes out at night but the city is one big piggy bank for her. She loads her sniper rifle for preparation.

"I thought I might find you here." Pyrrha turns around to see the same armored ninja she worked with.

"Didn't you say that you quit?" She grimaces.

"Well, I said LAST job which is the bat. You know I don't give up that easily and I wanted to make sure that you don't end up getting yourself killed."

* * *

Disclosed area. 

A feminine figure walks towards the beeping the machines, on a frozen tube is a male body. Everything is partially frozen.

"The reward is $50 million...That's enough to save you and more for me to find a cure..." She puts on her suit and loads her weapon.

"I'll save you Ren...No matter the cost." She was once Nora Valkyrie, she is still but desperate times call for desperate measures. Ms Freeze is in town.

* * *

Old abandoned Wayne house. 

An army of the homeless and the low class gather in angry shouts of revolution, on the stage is a woman wearing a red jacket with a back pack...And has white hair and a pony tail.

"Settle down my oppressed brothers and sisters, we need to be patient in order to reclaim our city from the rich and corrupt! For I have a plan, we will get the bat-woman's attention by setting up bombs on the rich districts. Tonight, justice will be served and the rich will be dragged from their cowardly shells and cast out into the cold!" The crowd cheers in response.

"I was once one of them but I realized that were feeding off of bloodshed and wars! My name is Weiss Schnee! My name is Anarky!"

* * *

GCPD HQ. 

Cardin and Velvet enter their office as another report of a portal has been spinning around in Gotham.

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder..." Velvet grimaced while Cardin adjusts his glasses and drinks his coffee.

* * *

Belladonna manor. 

Blake wakes up from her rest after her counterpart told her to get some sleep for tonight, she walks around the place to see that it has a large maze in the back.

"Admiring the view?" She turns around to see (Arkham) Blake.

"So...Are you going to explain anything?" The Faunus asks.

"Well, according to my work last night. Black mask has put a hit on both of us and the teleporter was stolen from deceased scientist Eoberd Thawne, you should stay here just in case." (RT) Blake worriedly looks out of the window.

"You alright?" She asks.

"Yeah...Its my friends in my world."

* * *

RWBY-Verse. 

"Work damn you!" Yang keeps pressing the button on the teleporter but nothing happens, they tried a lot of time even went as far as to use lightning on it. The girl finally gives up and places it on the table, she puts down her head in sadness.

"I'm sorry Blake..."

* * *

Gotham docks. 

A limo parks in the recently damaged docks, a female figure steps out of it. She looks at the damage done by the bat and giggles maniacally.

"Mame?" The henchman worriedly asks.

"Its nothing really! I'm just wondering how can a big mean bat could outsmart the best! Hahahahaha!" She turns around to reveal that she has a clown-like appearance. Ruby Rose was dead, there is only the Joker.

"Lets go boys! I don't want to keep Mr I'm always angry Black mask waiting!"


	3. Pass down

Cardin checks the criminal database on all of the assassins loose in Gotham, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Killer Croc, Ms Freeze, Firefly, Lady Shiva, Bane, and the new Joker. Deathstoke aka Jaune Arc was once a test subject for a super-soldier program and is now using his skills for mercenary work and he is wanted in over 67 countries, Dead-Shot aka Pyrrha Nikos is a very efficient with a sniper rifle and is known to use complex strategies to take down her prey, Sun Wukong aka Killer Croc is a both a known wrestler and all-time cannibal, Ms Freeze aka Nora Valkyrie was a scientist that specializes in cryogenic research and has a missing and also ailing husband named Ren, Lady Shiva is one of the dangerous of the group and is a master of martial arts, Bane aka Dove Bronzewing may look like a thug but don't let the looks get you: He is both smart and strong.

The man adjusts his glasses again and sighs, the cops are eating donuts and sticking their fingers up their asses while these psycho's are on the loose, Velvet is starting to stress out because of the fact that they weren't ready for this. Cardin then turns to the next document...And remembers her.

Ruby Rose, the Joker. That name made him cringe at the sight.

* * *

Flashback (1st person) Beacon Avenue.

Cops like myself are always the person that you'll think is corrupt, your wrong in many levels. I feel like it was yesterday when...She was turned but in Joker's terms, indoctrinated into the Joker family. Just imagine a winter evening like this one for example, you got it wrapped up in your mind? Good, now imagine a ball for the richest of Gotham and now imagine...He came along.

I find myself running towards the sounds of danger as I hear gunshots in the building, the evacuee's are Weiss Schnee and some other rich person named Burnie. Then I find her, the Bat-woman just standing on the ledge overlooking the building. I load my handgun and alert the patrols, Velvet loads her M4A1 assault rifle and we breach the door. There is a note on the side of the wall and we read it.

"Jokes on you, little Red is in my hometown!-Mr J."

"Shit, we need to get there now!" We get inside our car and turn on the siren, we arrive to the place where the Joker was created: The factory. After shooting some goons in the face, we finally found her...It was just a decoy, by the time we found the real deal, the Joker was arrested while Ruby...Wasn't Ruby anymore. Now your thinking she's going to become Harley and help but no. Now imagine that Ruby never healed...And lost her edge.

* * *

The stakeout.

The Joker is already beyond pissed off, Harley was violated by some girl and at the same his henchmen killed! Also destroyed his favorite whoopey cushion factory...Also drank his milk. So he heard that this Ruby Rose has everyone to the annual ball where there is no security.

"I'll go there with some precaution...Oh who cares, very little of it! This isn't a robbery boys! This is good ole'fashion revenge!" He readies his gun and goes to the back entrance. The ball is filled with the rich of Gotham who care very little of the security, Joker raises his gun and fires.

"So I've heard a particular redhead has invited me here to have a little dance! Which one of you is Ruby Rose? Come on, don't be shy!" He looks in the crowd to see that she's not there.

"Hello Joker! Or should I say Dad, Uncle? Parent-in-law? Oh what the heck! I'll just call you the former!" Spoke the loud speaker.

"Here's the plan, have you been in a shooting gallery before? Oh what the heck again, your a clown for Gods sake! So you must know!" A cut-out of Ruby moves on the staircase.

"If you shoot all of them, the reward is...Me! You could gain your revenge, probably rape me too if your THAT insane." Joker shoots all of the targets.

"I can't believe that was easy." Ruby commented as she activates the Joker gas, the gas fills the room as the civilians get out and his henchmen are shot in the face by an unknown figure. Joker puts on his gas mask to see a figure dodging his shots, the figure kicks him in the stomach.

"Well if it isn't it the new bat?" He looks up to see Blake.

"I don't want to sound like a bigot but I think your better than the previous one! Just ditch the armor alright?" A grapple hook shoots him in the back of the head and fires another hook and is dragged away while laughing.

"No!" Blake cried as she runs towards Joker only to see him getting the tar beaten out of him by Ruby, she notices Blake and quickly grabs a hold of Joker.

"You know kid I thought you would be a failure like Duela but boy was I wrong!" Joker commented.

"Indeed you were!" Ruby replied.

"Ruby, stop this! Don't you see? He wants you to kill him."

"Shut up! You don't want to know what he put me through!" She takes off her balclava to reveal that she still has that clown-like face and her hair turned into bright-red.

"I know how you feel but this isn't the way...Ruby, this isn't you." The girl turns silent.

"Memories are so treacherous. One moment you're lost in a carnival of delights, with poignant childhood aromas, the flashing neon of puberty, all that sentimental candy floss..." She makes a demented giggled.

"The next, it leads you somewhere you don't want to go..." Her tone turns more serious.

"Somewhere dark and cold, filled with damp ambiguous shape of things you hoped were forgotten." Ruby Rose is showing her last moment of sanity.

"So when you find yourself locked onto an unpleasant train of thought, heading for the places in your past where the screaming is unbearable, remember there's always madness. Madness is the emergency exit."

"I've been there before...I am still, you just have to get used to it and at the end, you find your own happiness not through death and violence but through a spark of kindness..."

"Oh so your saying that someone is going to open the door for me? You must be a great comedian!"

"Its the paths we choose will determine everything you are but sometimes you could change it, you could change all of this." Ruby looks at her surroundings.

"Okay, I have one last crack for you." She said.

"See, there were these two guys in a lunatic asylum...and one night, one night they decide to they don't like living in the asylum anymore. They decide they're going to escape! So, like, they get up onto the roof, and there, just across this narrow gap, they see rooftops of the town stretching away in the moon light...stretching to freedom. Now, the first guy, he jumps right across with no problem. But his friend, his friend didn't dare make the leap. Y'see...Y'see, he's afraid of falling. So then, the first guy has an idea...He says 'Hey! I have my flashlight with me!I'll shine it across the gap between the buildings. You can walk along the beam and join me!'. B-But the second guy just shakes his head. He says...He says 'Wh-What do you think I am? Crazy? You'd turn it off when I was half way across!" A moment of silence fills the air that has a lot of Joker gas, Blake could tell that Ruby is still there, somewhere in that mask she's wearing.

The Joker begins to laugh.

"You definitely earned the title kid! For now on, your the clowness princess of crime!" Ruby pushes him off and surrenders him to Blake.

"What the-I take that back!"

"Say, is irony funny?" Ruby asks Joker.

"Why ask the question? Everything is funny!" Blake squints at her.

"Cause I'll have a laugh at this!" She removes Joker's gas mask and throws it out of the window, he begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"No!" Blake throws a batarang but Ruby shoots it down and throws a smoke bomb to the ground, it clears to reveal that Ruby is gone. She checks on the Joker's body and pulse signs.

"I'm sorry Bruce...I don't deserve to be called a bat..."

* * *

Present, Belladonna mansion caves.

(Arkham) Blake looks at the old photo's of her friends from high-school, all of them are either evil or insane but at the end she still thinks of them as friends. Behind her is (RT) Blake who is observing the gadgets she invented. The bat-jet and some kind of a cross between a tank and a Ferrari that's almost complete along with another one that is complete and looks more like an APC.

"Is this a tank?" She asks her counterpart.

"No, that's more like a humvee rather than a tank. I call it the tumbler."

"And the flying one?"

"The bat-jet, I have more." (RT) Blake wondered on how did she make all of them.

"So how did you make these?" The Faunus asked.

"I inherited them." She replied, (RT) Blake looks at the pictures on the shelf which consists of her universes friends.

_What happened to them? Why are they all like this?_

"Excuse me, were you friends with them? The assassins." (Arkham) Blake stops and turns to her.

"You won't believe what kind of monsters this world brings out, friendships don't last very long..."

"So why are you the bat?"

"...I made a promise, that I would keep my friends safe from harms way. Now that their villains, it will lead into more trouble..." Her communicator rings to reveal that there is trouble in black-gate prison.


End file.
